


Only 12000 Miles to Wellington

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Community: hobbit_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had a number of things to be proud of. He was a snappy dresser, had brilliant comedic timing, and often been called adorable. There was one thing that he was embarrassed by; he was a very nervous flyer. Well, maybe nervous wasn’t quite the word. Terrified was more apt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only 12000 Miles to Wellington

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=16185836#t16185836) over at the hobbit kink meme. I had just finished '[Where Am I? Oh Here I Am.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769593)" and thought that it would fit nicely as a prequel to it. So, it technically takes place prior to that one, but can be read as a stand alone fic.
> 
> Thank you to my betas, multiple this time, and to the OP I hope you like it! ♥

Adam had a number of things to be proud of. He was a snappy dresser, had brilliant comedic timing, and often been called adorable. There was one thing that he was embarrassed by; he was a very nervous flyer. Well, maybe nervous wasn’t quite the word. Terrified was more apt. 

When Adam had been flying frequently between India and Germany, his cabinets were fully stocked with relaxation teas and such. None of which actually worked. He still spent the flights gripping the armrests and humming a song quietly to himself during the takeoff and landing. He had found that flying with someone helped lessen his nerves. But he could rarely just drag someone along on a 22 hour flight.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to worry about flying once he was settled in New Zealand. It was easy to persuade the people he cared about to come visit him. His parents were the quickest to agree; they jumped at the offer to come stay with him for a week while they had some time off. Clare only took a _little_ bit of coaxing. He sealed the deal by promising tea with Ian during her stay.

He never gave flying a second thought while they were filming. Adam really just expected to hunker down and stay local for the remainder of the shoot. 

Therefore, Adam was thrown completely off-kilter on the day he was told the cast would be flown to location in a _helicopter_. He spent the morning silently panicking. After makeup he hid in his trailer, trying to calm himself. He made a cuppa and sat quietly not drinking it. The more he thought about it, the more he panicked. Adam momentarily thought he could have a drink to calm his nerves. However, he realized that that would probably make the situation far worse. 

Adam was so lost in his silent panic, that he jostled the small table next to him, nearly flipping his untouched tea at a light knock at the door.

“Adam? Are you in there, darling?” Mark’s concerned voice made Adam wince. He should have known that running off alone would eventually send one of his two ‘brothers’ after him. He briefly thought about staying quiet and pretending he wasn’t in. Sadly he realized that he hadn’t locked the door.

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“May I come in?” Mark was too polite to barge in without asking. Knowing that made Adam’s heart skip at the consideration.

Adam stood and walked to the door, opening it slowly. “Of course.” He tried for a smile but it quickly wavered. He gave up his weak attempt at bravado & planted himself back on the sofa, while he continued to worry. Mark shut the door behind him, and sat down next to Adam, resting a comforting hand on his knee. 

“What’s wrong? You’re never this quiet and locked away. Usually by now you and Jed have gotten up to something that I know I’m going to be left to explain.” Mark smirked, and nudged Adam, trying to get the younger man to smile. Adam tried another smile, but it was thin and he knew Mark could see right through it.

“It’s okay to be scared, you know?” Mark said after a few minutes, patting the younger man’s knee.

“What?” Adam startled, looking at Mark with surprise.

“I saw your face when we were told about the location shooting. You seemed utterly terrified.” Mark was so sympathetic that Adam turned away. He felt stupid getting worked up over something potentially harmless. “It’s okay to be scared, darling. We all have something that we’re afraid of.”

“It’s so stupid to be scared of flying, when I’ve done it so many times without incident. Logically, I know that I’ll be fine and nothing will go wrong. I should just shut up and carry on-”

“But it’s not about logic, is it?” Mark took Adam’s hand and squeezed it gently, “When we’re truly terrified of something, we can talk about logic and reason until we’re blue. But sometimes we just can’t _logic_ our brain into not being scared.” Mark smiled again, giving Adam’s hand another squeeze, before releasing it back to the younger man’s lap. Adam grabbed Mark’s hand quickly before he could pull it away.

“Will you come with me?” Adam had not meant to whisper, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like asking for help, and he felt himself crumbling as his thoughts kept growing darker and more illogical. “I honestly don’t think I can do it otherwise.”

“Of course, I’ll be there. They’re sending us in groups of 3 or 4, so I imagine it can be arranged that the brothers not be separated.” Mark nudged Adam’s shoulder, keeping a tight hold on his hand. “We’ll be there to keep you safe. To hold your hand.” Mark accompanied the last comment with a squeeze. 

“Hold my hand, eh?” Adam finally smiled.

“I won’t let it go.”

\---

When the time comes for the helicopter ride, Adam was more nervous than ever. He played it down for the video blog cameras and even laughed as Mark and Jed skipped along holding hands. He’s shaking when it’s time to climb inside. Mark was already there, holding out a hand to help him in. Adam took a deep breath and grabbed onto Mark, tightly. Adam quickly pulled himself inside the helicopter and settled in the seat between Mark and Jed. True to his word, Mark doesn’t let go of his hand. Jed noticed and grabbed Adam’s other hand when he saw it wouldn’t stop shaking. After a few minutes in the air Adam finally mustered up the courage to look out the window.

The view was absolutely stunning. He had seen some of the footage that the Second Unit had been shooting, but nothing could compare to seeing it actually laid out in front of him. Adam was so lost in awe that he didn’t realize he’d basically ended up in Mark’s lap, leaning over him to look out the window. Their clasped hands were still pressed between them. 

Adam had started a running dialog about anything and everything that caught his eye. Mark chimed in every now and again, and Jed kept up with general affirmative noises. Adam missed the look and knowing smile that the two older men shared behind him, as well as the mischievous look that Jed had before he reached down and goosed him. Adam squawked and proceeded to assault the older man the remainder of the trip. Jed spent the whole time laughing, Mark merely smiled and shook his head. 

The playful roughhousing came to an end as they got closer to landing. But before they touched down, Adam grabbed Mark’s hand again, smiling. Mark looked a bit surprised, but smiled and held tight to Adam’s hand.

\---

The filming proceeded without a hitch. Pictures and more vlog footage were taken and by the end of the day they were all completely exhausted. When Adam climbed back into the helicopter, he no longer had the energy to be properly scared. He leaned against Mark and let his eyes droop, all the while swatting away Jed’s hands as he tried to poke Adam in the side. 

They all trudged back to makeup and costume to remove the layers. Adam was thankful to be out of the cumbersome fat suit. He still wasn’t used to being in one for so many hours a day. After he had the last remnants of Ori cleared away to finally be Adam again, he hoisted his backpack on his shoulder waved goodbye and headed out the door. He was shuffling his way to his car when Mark found him. Adam was so determined to get home, eat something, and shower, that he didn’t notice Mark until he was right next to him. Adam startled, losing his footing and nearly toppling over. Mark steadied him, with a hand on his arm, and chuckled. 

“You alright, darling?” Mark sounded quite amused, but worked hard to hide his expression.

“M’fine. You just startled me.” 

“My apologies.” Mark letting his amusement show. “You look exhausted. When is the last time you ate?”

“Not since this morning. I’ve been running on autopilot most of the day, and haven’t done much other than snacking.” Adam shrugged. As if on cue, his stomach growled. After spending half the day terrified, and the other half working, Adam hadn’t thought much of anything else. 

“Come on then, back to mine.” Mark steered Adam towards where Mark had parked his car. Adam started to protest about just wanting a shower before passing out, but Mark cut him off. “None of that, now. I know you have at least something clean in that bag of yours. You know you’re always welcome in my shower.” Mark finished with a wink, and Adam shoved him.

“How could you even know that I have clothes in here?” Adam asked, as they neared Mark’s car.

“Oh, you know, I have my ways.” 

“Mother knows best, eh?” Adam laughed and dodged Mark’s swatting hand. He rounded to the passenger side, and climbed in.

“I’m going to get you for that ‘mother’ comment. You’ve been spending far too much time with Jed.” Mark pulled out of the parking lot, smiling over at the younger man, before heading towards home.

\---

Walking into Mark’s place, he immediately directed Adam to the shower while handing him a clean towel. The older man wandered off towards the kitchen and told Adam to yell if he needed anything. Adam stood for a moment, wondering how he’d been so easily talked into following Mark home. He knew that he felt comfortable with the older man mothering him (or would it be ‘brothering’) but lately he’d been feeling more. There was definitely an attraction there, but he wasn’t sure how to describe it. Adam felt safe with Mark; he found that he could completely let his guard down. Adam realized some time ago that he also had the same liquid ease with Jed. While he hadn’t seriously acted on his feelings, it didn’t stop him from flirting endlessly with the two older men. Maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that he had been coaxed pretty easily into following Mark home, after all.

Adam showered quickly, washing away the general grime that accumulated during a location shoot. When he finished, he pulled on his sweats and a crumpled shirt. He headed out and found Mark sitting on the sofa, staring at some show on TV3 that Adam didn’t recognize.

“I thought that I could fix us something to eat, but I am missing the most basic things that I would need to cook anything.” Mark smiled. “So, pizza is on the way. Would you be a dear and pay the man when he arrives? The money is on the table. I’m going to go take my turn in the shower.” Mark waggled his eyebrows at the younger man as he passed. Adam laughed and shoved him in the direction of the bathroom.

The remainder of the evening passed in comfort. By the time Mark emerged from the shower, Adam was sitting on the couch, attempting not to doze off, pizza boxes sitting in front of him on the table. They watched some mindless television while they ate. Full and exhausted, Adam found it even harder to stay awake. He caught himself a few times as his head dropped forward or back onto the sofa. He ultimately gave in and fell asleep.

When he woke, his head was pillowed against Mark’s shoulder. He looked up and saw the other man smiling down at him. He realized belatedly that Mark was talking to him. “You’re welcome to stay here, darling. I can take the couch and you can have the bed. You seem completely wiped and you really need a proper night’s sleep.” A sympathetic look crossed the older man’s features.

A slow, sleepy smile spread across Adam’s face. Making an impulsive decision, he leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips. He pulled back to consider if he was going to have to slink away in mortification or if he his instincts had led him the right way.

“Well, now. That’s new. What was that for, darling?” Mark seemed to be choosing his words carefully, but his expression was still warm.

“I- I’m sorry. I just thought that maybe you- I am so sorry.” Adam stammered and made to get up. He needed to quickly get far away from Mark, so he could be mortified alone. Mark gently grasped his hand before he could stand, and smiled encouragingly. Adam stared at their linked hands for a moment, before turning back to Mark with a near blinding grin. The older man couldn’t help but smile back, laughing as Adam crawled into his lap to kiss him again. Their second kiss was slower and deeper. Adam let Mark control the kiss, opening up when the older man ran his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip. Adam moaned into the kiss, pulling back to nip at the older man’s lips. Mark groaned and pulled Adam flush against his chest, plundering his mouth once again.

Mark was the first to pull away completely, resting his forehead against the younger man’s. They sat quietly for a few moment to catch their breath. 

“Jed is going to be incredibly jealous.” Mark chuckled, resting his hands on Adam’s hips.

“Oh?” Adam quirked a brow and laced his fingers together behind Mark’s head. 

“Oh, yeah. He’s been after you from the moment you called him ‘big brother’, dirty bugger that he is.” Mark flushed. “Although, I can’t say that I’m any different.”

Adam let out a bark of laughter for which Mark poked him in the side. Their play fight escalated quickly to impromptu tickling. Which, of course, led to more kisses. As the minutes passed, their kissing slowed to become more languid, the long hours of the day catching up with the both of them. Mark placed one final peck on Adam’s lips before swatting him gently on the hip. “Come on, now. Up you. Bedtime, I think.”

“Oh yes, I think so.” Adam bit his lip, and waggled his eyebrows.

“To sleep.” Mark said firmly, as he pushed Adam along towards the bedroom. Adam began to protest, but Mark stood his ground. “Oh, no. We’ve got a very early call tomorrow, and I am far too old and too tired to properly have my way with you tonight. There will be plenty of time for that when we have a day off, then I’ll be able to take my time with you.” 

Adam shivered at the promise. When he made it to the bedroom he stripped down to his briefs, and climbed into Mark’s bed; it suddenly hit him how tired he actually was. Mark seemed to consider going back out to the sofa, but Adam cut in before he could say anything. “Get in here, this instant. I refuse to sleep in your bed without you.” 

Mark smiled and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed behind Adam. He pulled the younger man against him, threading their fingers together over Adam’s stomach. Adam closed his eyes and hummed. As he drifted off, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also working on another comfort!fic with Jed/Adam that will take place in this series also. There might be a _few_ more ideas I'm kicking around with, as well. I'm far too in love with the idea of these 3. ♥


End file.
